El árbol de Navidad
by Marene
Summary: Audrey se empeñó en tener un árbol y Audrey siempre tiene lo que quiere. Aunque a Percy Weasley la Navidad le parezca algo "kitsch" y sin sentido.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a J.. Yo sólo les doy otro guión que interpretar. **

**Un árbol de Navidad**

I La compra

-No veo la necesidad de un árbol. Si después de todo, nos vamos a pasar casi todas las fiestas fuera.

-A mí me apetece. Me encanta poner el árbol. El sábado, Lizzie y yo decoramos el de la señora Southdown y el domingo estuve ayudando a mi hermano. Me entraron ganas de tener el mío.

-Es un gasto absurdo.

-Te aguantas. Esto sale de mi bolsillo.

Audrey sonrió y siguió escogiendo adornos navideños rojos, blancos y dorados. Percy bufó. Llevaban toda la tarde metidos en aquel insufrible centro comercial muggle y estaba más que harto. Su recién adquirida compañera de piso -aún le incomodaba formular un pensamiento donde aparecieran ellos dos, la casa y lo rápido que había pasado todo- se había empeñado en disfrutar de unas vacaciones de lo más tradicional y eso incluía el decorado ñoño de Santa Claus (hay que ver en que tonterías creen los muggles, pensó), bolas de colores, luces y espumillón. Bajo su punto de vista, eso estaba bien para La Madriguera y el ambiente acogedor que sólo su madre podía conseguir.

Y además, su árbol ni siquiera era un auténtico árbol. Audrey era una fanática empedernida de todo lo muggle y eso incluía el plástico y sus múltiples aplicaciones, desde platos y vasos que se tiraban después de haberlos usado (y que a Percy le parecieron enormemente prácticos cuando se despertó en el sofá de casa tras la fiesta de inauguración del piso y tuvo que recoger todo el desastre del salón), hasta falsos abetos que tamaños variados.

Ella había querido el más grande, por supuesto, y Percy supo que no podía (no, realmente no podía) perder esa batalla. Nada de un árbol más alto que él. Audrey tuvo que conformarse con uno más pequeño, que le llegaba más o menos hasta la nariz y que, como hizo notar entusiasmada, venía con un juego de luces adicional. Resignado, el joven sólo se había ajustado sus gafas, esperando que su novia recordara en algún momento que en su casa no había electricidad.

II. El montaje

Se negó en rotundo a colaborar. Audrey había esparcido un montón de cajas por el suelo y, con su mejor cara de cachorrito suplicante, le había pedido ayuda para montar el árbol. Él apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, desapareciendo luego hacía la habitación para no darle ninguna oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

Volvió al salón media hora después cargado con un montón de pergaminos. Si se esforzaba un poco, podría adelantar casi todo el trabajo hasta Año Nuevo y sacar una tarde libre para hacer compras. Con tantos Weasleys a los que regalar y teniendo en cuenta su prolongada deserción, se sentía obligado a gastar casi toda la paga extra en "comprar" el perdón de sus hermanos. Eso significaba un montón de regalos y un montón de tiempo perdido en las tiendas mientras Audrey (porque seguro que se apuntaba, aunque él no se lo había pedido).

Audrey estaba terminando de montar el árbol en lo que parecía un gran desbarajuste de ramas, plásticos y tubos de metal.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?

- No tengo ni idea de cómo se hace. En casa siempre tuvimos un árbol de verdad -racionalizó Percy.- ¿No habías montado el de Lizzie o algo así?

-El de Odile Southdown. Y ese era un auténtico abeto.

Percy no contestó y se dedicó a leer los informes del Ministerio, mientras Audrey desplegaba las ramas del árbol de Navidad.

-Listo-anunció al cabo de un rato. -Ahora viene lo bueno.

El joven levantó la vista y se quedó hipnotizado mirando a su novia colgar adornos con delicadeza. Percy la recordaría durante mucho tiempo tal como la estaba viendo entonces. De espaldas, sentada sobre sus rodilla en la alfombra con su larguísima melena oscura desparramándose por su espalda y vestida con una de tus túnicas de colores.

Tomaba una estrella y la sostenía frente a ella, haciendo pruebas del mejor lugar. Luego la colgaba de una rama y se apartaba para contemplar el efecto. Después se acercaba y tocaba algo, movía una de las luces o acomodaba mejor el adorno. Y vuelta a empezar. ¿Cuánto se podía tardar en colocar los adornos? Nunca se lo pensaban tanto en La Madriguera.

III. Por fin

-Ya está -anunció Audrey alegremente

-Por fin. Pensé que estabas construyendo una casa nueva, con lo que has tardado.

-Que tonto eres. Tenías que haberme visto con Lizzie...

Audrey se levantó y contempló su obra desde todos los ángulos del salón.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿No es precioso?

-¿No crees que lo has recargado un poco? -preguntó Percy, dubitativo. Ante él veía un árbol en rojo, oro y blanco que tenía lazos, bolas, estrellas y figuritas casi en cada una de las ramas. Bonito, sí, pero quizá un demasiado... navideño para su piso.

Audrey se giró hacia él, ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no, es un árbol de lo más tradicional, como los de las películas americanas. Me gusta. Le da un poco de alegría a tu casa.

Percy no se molestó en contestar. Siguió leyendo con su taza de chocolate caliente en la mano. Audrey encendió la chimenea y se dedicó a colocar guirnaldas y velas por toda la habitación. Cuando terminó, se sentó junto a su novio, tapada con una manta sin hacer otra cosa que contemplar su obra y disfrutar del calor del fuego.

Llevaban un buen rato así, sin decirse nada. En algún momento, Percy había soltado sus pergaminos y se dedicaba a observarla. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes Audrey...

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró, interrogante.

-Me gusta tu árbol. Antes esto era sólo el sitio donde vivía y ahora parece... -las mejillas de Percy enrojecieron inexplicablemente.

-¿Qué parece?

- Ya sabes...

-No, no sé.

-Ahora no parece mi casa, sino nuestra casa, un hogar.

Audrey solo sonrió, Percy no podía creerse que hubiera dicho eso. ¿Se estaría volviendo un romántico?

* * *

_En fin, sólo quería publicar algo navideño y me gusta esta pareja tal y como yo la entiendo, llena de contrastes. Felices fiestas a todos!_


End file.
